


Camping

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't like camping. Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Hux isn’t one for the great outdoors. The point of civilisation is that you move away from prehistoric, barbaric ways. Why would you go against evolution and progression? The first Human who realised a cave was drier, warmer, safer… Camping just spat on their intelligence. 

But he _did_ ask Kylo what he wanted to do for his birthday, and said yes to this, so he tries to keep his disgust inside his head.

(If Kylo peeks, that’s his own damn fool fault.)

His Knight made all the preparations, and all Hux had to do was turn up, fly the shuttle, and exist. 

Kylo did, at least, put the makeshift double bed inside the open shuttle, and put up an insect net so they get fresh air with less bugs. He’d probably sleep on a rock if Hux wasn’t around to class things up.

Right now, Kylo has set up a small fire. Hux appreciates that, as his circulation isn’t the best. The flames flicker prettily, and then Kylo sits on one of the scatter cushions he’s brought, next to Hux. 

“No distractions,” Kylo beams. “Just us.”

Oh. Is that why he wanted this? To get just them time? Hmm. 

“Tell me you did bring food, right?”

Kylo nods. “Yep. And I’ll cook. You can tell me your favourite spooky stories while I barbecue the food. And after… marshmallows.”

Marshmallows. Hux has never eaten them. They were too frivolous, too… Sweet and decadent. But they do look weirdly pretty. He wonders if he’ll enjoy them. 

“I don’t know any campfire stories. My horror tales are about workplace inefficiency.”

“Then… tell me something you used to believe as a child, that you laugh about, now?”

Hux frowns. “I don’t…”

Kylo kisses the corner of his mouth. “Then tell me what you want for your birthday?”

“This is for _you_.” Hux is so, so bad at this. “Why don’t… why don’t you tell me why you wanted this?” He’s so out of his depth right now. 

“…okay,” Kylo agrees, pulling the first skewer from the flames, testing it, then putting it on a plate for him. “I wanted time with Hux. Not General Hux. And this is a place you don’t have rules, regulations, associations or ideals about.”

In other words, something terrifyingly unknown. 

“What if I don’t like it?”

“You tell me which bits you did, and which you didn’t. And we work from there.”

Hmm. “…you cooking is nice,” he admits. “And… I guess the stars?”

“It’s a start,” Kylo praises him, cuddling to his side. “What I wanted for my birthday was just: you.”

Hux flushes. “Well. You have me.”

“I do. Thank you.”

Hux thinks he can come up with some more things he’d like about this, before they go home.


End file.
